ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Planet (network)
After the success of the broadcast television network Retro Television Network, Cartoon Planet, an American digital multicast television network, will debut on October 1, 2017 just in time for the 25th anniversary of Cartoon Network. The network shows reruns of classic 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s and early-mid 2000s programming, mostly shows that aired on Cartoon Network during their original runs and reruns. The network airs 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Shows Original * The Moxy Show * Space Ghost Coast to Coast ''(Seasons 1-6 only) * ''What a Cartoon! * Dexter's Laboratory * Samurai Jack (Seasons 1-4 only) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Johnny Bravo * Mike, Lu & Og * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow & Chicken * I Am Weasel * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? * Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Sheep in the Big City * Time Squad * Grim & Evil * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) * Megas XLR * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Camp Lazlo * Sunday Pants * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Ben 10 ''(2005) * ''Squirrel Boy * Class of 3000 Acquired * Looney Tunes * MGM Cartoons * Animaniacs * Pinky and the Brain * Freakazoid! * Taz-Mania * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Tiny Toon Adventures * Garfield & Friends * Pokemon ''(Seasons 1-5) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters '' * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Duck Dodgers * Teen Titans * Tom and Jerry * The Ruff and Reddy Show * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Flintstones * The Yogi Bear Show * Top Cat * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series * The Jetsons * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Jonny Quest * The Peter Potamus Show * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Birdman and The Galaxy Trio * The Herculoids * Shazzan * Fantastic Four ''(1967) * ''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor * Samson & Goliath * The Banana Splits ''(1968) * ''The Adventures of Gulliver * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * Wacky Races ''(1968) * ''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Cattanooga Cats * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Josie and the Pussycats * Where’s Huddles? * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * The Funky Phantom * The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * The Roman Holidays * Sealab 2020 * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Speed Buggy * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids * Yogi's Gang '' * ''Super Friends ''(1973) * ''Goober and the Ghost Chasers '' * ''Inch High, Private Eye * Hong Kong Phooey * Devlin * These Are the Days * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) * The Great Grape Ape Show * The Mumbly Cartoon Show * The Scooby-Doo Show * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Clue Club *''Jabberjaw'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''Yogi’s Space Race'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''Casper and the Angels '' *''The New Shmoo'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show '' *''Trollkins '' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''Snorks'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Yogi’s Treasure Hunt'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series'' ''Blocks to be revived *''Acme Hour *''Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo'' *''Cartoon Cartoons'' *''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'' *''Fridays'' *''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Weekend'' *''Cartoon Cartoon of the Day'' *''Cartoon Cartoon Weekend'' *''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' *''Cartoon Cartoon Top 5/Top 5'' *''Cartoon Theatre'' Trivia * The channel will bring back the original Checkerboard (1992-1997) and Powerhouse (1997-2004) eras. Category:2017 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Television Channels Category:Unfinished pages Category:Jonathan Teka's Ideas Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Revival